Ticking Clock
by HollowPrincess
Summary: What happens when the future is seen? What happens when a zanpakuto will do anything to save their master? Can Kyoka Suigetsu save her master in time before the future is set in stone? Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

No one would dare follow him, no one was brave enough to do such a thing. He had retreated into his room, the one place that there was peace and quiet. Or was there someone stupid enough to try to follow him? Kaname? No he wouldn't dare try to come after him when he was in this 'mood'. Ulquiorra? The Espada was loyal as loyal came, but not even he would follow him. The Espada usually just waited patiently outside the room, like a loyal dog. Gin? The traitorous snake, now that was someone who might be stupid enough to try something like that.

It wasn't like he didn't crave company that normal people seemed to have, he had just long given up on the idea. Kaname was loyal, but he was fickle and may turn on him if he thought his path no longer lead to 'justice.' Gin on the other hand, he would strike when the time was right, he was simply waiting for the right time. No one would truly understand him, frankly no one could. Well he didn't make it easy for people to try to accept him, no that wasn't his fault. It was everyone else's' fault that he was like this. If only they had accepted him then and not pushed him away because of his level of intelligence and power then maybe things would be different.

He took one final look at the reflection in the mirror before looking at the door one last time before going to take a seat on the white king size bed.

 _You could always try to let someone in…._

He heard the soft almost musical teenage voice in his ear. Kyōka Suigetsu, she couldn't just let well enough alone. Maybe letting someone in wouldn't be that bad. A friend perhaps wouldn't be that bad. No, what was he thinking. No one could relate to him in power, and a king had no need for relationships. Relationships weighted someone down, if he was going to continue his plan, he couldn't form any attachments.

 _Sōsuke, you are being unreasonable. Even a king needs more than just subjects. A king needs an heir…._

An heir? What was Kyōka Suigetsu trying to do? To produce an heir he needed to take someone as his… no not particularly. The only problem with his zanpakutō' plan was that no one was powerful enough to provide him with the heir he needed. Plus he didn't need an heir, he was immortal. The Hōgyoku had given him immortality, only he could rule, no one else.

 _Sōsuke…_

The single whisper of his name by his zanpakutō sent shivers down his spine. He still had no clue how she could do such things to him. He was her master not the other way around. No he didn't have shivers because he was afraid, it was just how his name flowed from her lips.

"Kyōka Suigetsu, I don't have use of such things. I have all that I could ever want now…" He spoke the words, but he truly wasn't sure if he could mean them. Did he have everything he wanted? Hadn't all he wanted was to be accepted? He still wanted it, he still needed it. He had just given up on such a thing happening, instead he had chosen to rule people with fear. He couldn't let anyone in.

 _Very well Master. Just think about what I have told you…_

With no warning at all the manifestation of his zanpakutō was gone, only a thin mist remained where she had been sitting at the foot of his bed. She had to be one of the most temperamental zanpakutō ever. As he watched the mist begin to disappear he barely heard the small weak knock on the door. No surely there couldn't be anyone at the door. He had demanded that he wanted to be alone, no one was that stupid to try to disturb him. It was all his imagination that was it. He decided to ignore the small knock, another knock echoed around the room seconds later. This knock much louder than the first. So there was a brave or maybe stupid soul that decided to try to come to 'keep him company.' Well he wasn't in the mood for company.

He made no move towards the door, instead he simply looked at the door in shock. Maybe if he did nothing, they would just give up. One more knock echoed through the room before the door knob began to twist. Just who was that determined to try to get in? Well the joke was on them, the door wouldn't open for anyone without the key. To his amazement the door swung open moments later. He should have known the snake was behind the door.

"Captain Aizen didn't ya hear me knockin?"

"I did, I just didn't care to open the door. What do you want Gin?" Yes the snake was stupid. The door was slowly closing, he couldn't help as his brown eyes went wide at the gesture. Gin was purposely locking himself in the same room as him. Wait was this it? Was this the moment Gin choose to try to kill him? He kept his mask of calmness upon his face as he simply watched the snake, but his heart was beginning to beat faster. What did Gin have planned for him? Should he reach for Kyōka Suigetsu or just stay calm and not expect anything?

"Ya see Captain Aizen, I 'ought that now was the best opportunity for…" Oh shit so Gin was going to try to kill him? He couldn't help his hand as it reached for the hilt of Kyōka Suigetsu. Gin had slithered forward and had stopped his hand before he could even reach Kyōka Suigetsu. Gin was too close for comfort. He couldn't help the sigh as Gin held his hand down to the bed. "Well get it over with."

Wait had Gin's smile widen. Gin's free hand moved. This was it, Gin was going to try to kill him with his best shot. No Gin's hand didn't go to where he kept his zanpakutō, no it was going towards…what was the male trying to do? He felt the weight around his waist go away as the maroon sash was untied. This was an interesting attempt at his life. He couldn't move, it was like he was in shock. His mind couldn't comprehend what was going on.

His mouth was partially open as he looked up at Gin in shock, how could he have such a dumbfounded look on his face? Gin leaned closer to him, he could feel hot breath on his now exposed chest. He half expected Gin to pull out his zanpakutō and try to plunge it in his heart at that moment, but he hadn't expected what actually happened. He felt oddly soft lips against his own. What, Gin was kissing him? Gin was pulling back, he couldn't help but just stare. In the Soul Society, sexuality really wasn't something that mattered. Age was another thing that didn't matter. Though this was still odd for him regardless. His lips parted a little more as if he was trying to get words out, but no words came.

All he could do was stare like some stupid… girl. No he wasn't a girl, he wasn't even someone that could be toped. Yet he couldn't move, he couldn't speak, all he could do was stay in the same position that Gin had led him into. He was halfway down on the bed, Gin was hovering on top of him. Shit was this how he was going to die? No Gin wasn't even that twisted. "I don't think I ave ever seen that look on ya face Captain Aizen" Gin's voice sounded like it had a small purr in it. Another soft kiss on his lips came before he could do anything. Gin was going to take this opportunity to take advantage of him that was what was going to happen.

Gin pulled back, he couldn't breathe. The snake was too close to him. He felt a skinny finger going down his chest pushing the pieces of white fabric off of his chest so that he was completely shirtless under the snake. That was when he felt the odd sensation, he couldn't help the small moan that left his lips. Gin was rubbing against him. It wasn't like he was virgin, but he was usually the one seducing others not the other way around.

"Ya like that Captain Aizen?" He couldn't help the small gasp that left his lips as the rubbing sensation stopped only to be replaced with somewhat cold fingers on his sides undoing his hakamas. No, this couldn't be happening. The fabric was being pulled down, his hips betrayed him as they arched to let the fabric slide down. No this couldn't be happening to him, he wasn't the one who got seduced. It was like Gin had him under a spell though. "Ya can undress me if ya want Captain Aizen. I can see the lust in ya eyes, go 'head" Gin's words were purred. Wait lust in his eyes? What was going on with his body? It was like he couldn't control it. His hands moved to undo the sash around Gin's waist.

Gin did not even fight the fabric as it opened, he in fact shrugged the white fabric off. His eyes took in a shirtless Gin and he swore he felt his stomach do a little flip. What was wrong with him? His fingers worked to get the hakamas undone. No he didn't want this? This wasn't him. He had no need for a relationship like this. Yes he did get bored and it had been a while since he had any one in his bed, but he did not need Gin Ichimaru in his bed at all. What if this was an attempt at his life after all, no the snake wasn't that twisted. The fabric was falling off of Gin, meaning he must have pulled the hakamas down at some point. Gin's full length was springing forth in front of him. So maybe he was a little impressed.

He felt his tongue run across his lips. What was wrong with him? He was being laid down on the bed, so this was it, he was going have someone dominate him. He couldn't even fight it either. He never would have thought that this would be happening to him. He couldn't help the small gasp as something hot and wet curled itself around his member. His eyes shut quickly at the feeling. Gin had an expert mouth that much was for sure. He couldn't hold back the moan as his fingers gripped at the bed sheets. Gin was slowly easing more and more in.

"Ginnnnnn" he couldn't help how he moaned the man's name. The only reason he cried the male's name out was because the man had added his tongue and a sucking motion into the mix. No female had ever given him this kind of pleasure before. Perhaps this wouldn't be that bad. What was he thinking? He would be screaming inside if Gin ever entered him. He wasn't ready to be dominated. Gin must have felt his tension because the man had changed approaches. Somehow whatever that man was doing down there was giving him more pleasure then before.

Before he knew it the man's mouth was off of his member after a slightly loud pop. Gin licked at his lips hungrily. That was when the man kissed him again, he shocked himself when he actually returned the hungry kiss. He couldn't just let the man dominate him, if this was going to happen it would be on his terms. He would be the one doing the dominating. He pulled away from the kiss this time, his lips going to Gin's neck. He could hear the small moans from the man that he had forced under him. He allowed his teeth to gently nibble on Gin's neck, he would become much rougher as the time went by though. Gin had no clue what he had gotten himself into.

So he had never done anything with a man before, but there was a first time for everything. His lips traveled down the male's body, tasting every inch of the man. He only planted soft kisses on Gin's head but never took it into his mouth. "Tease" he could hear the word hissed out of his snake's mouth.

"My rules Gin, after all it is my room" he couldn't help but allow his voice to gain a certain silkiness to it. Gin had opened his ice blue eyes to actually look at him, had he shocked the male by his words? He didn't know, but he did find the male's eyes oddly hypotonic. He gave no warning to the man as he first teased the man's entrance with one of his fingers before quickly pushing it in. He had a feeling that both of them were new to this. Why make the man feel pain when he had come here willingly and had given him such wonderful treatment.

He could hear the gasp. He moved his finger around trying to stretch the man the best he could. He knew that the man wanted this just by the man's body language. He had involved himself too much in this to back down now. Gin had after all managed to get him very hot and bothered now, so there was no turning back now. The man was there, the man was willingly, so why not take his first man. He added a second finger and made a scissor like movement with them. Another louder gasp. He couldn't wait too long, he had to actually penetrate Gin soon. He removed his fingers quickly, this would hurt the man underneath him regardless how much he prepared the man for this.

He moved so he could align himself with Gin's entrance. He gave no warning as he plunged into a zone he never thought he would be entering. He could hear gasps of pain and discomfort from the man under him. Might as well give the man a few minutes to adjust to the new feeling. "Mo….ve" Gin's voice was strained as he got the word out. Well he wasn't going to deny if he thought he could handle it. He pushed in a little deeper, finding a steady pace that wasn't too rough at first. He wasn't going to hurt Gin like that… well not at the beginning. He would pound into Gin soon enough. He could hear gasps before a small moan lift the man's lip. The moan made him speed his thrusts a little, he couldn't help it.

"Rou...gher" Gin wanted it rougher, well that was a first. Usually no one begged him to be rougher with them, though none complained either. He might as well give Gin what he wanted, how could he say no to that request? He increased the speed and roughness of his thrusts. Gin was actually lifting his hips up so he would go deeper within him. Gin wasn't exactly a patient soul, actually he was sort of greedy, but he didn't mind him at all right now. He must have hit Gin's sweet spot because the man moaned louder than ever before. "Captain Aizennnnnnnnn!" He would have never imagined much less planned for this to happen, but now he wouldn't have it any other way. He actually liked how Gin moaned out his name, it wasn't his first name, but he really didn't care. If this lasted more than one night, he may give Gin permission to use his first name.

He thrust deeper again making sure to hit Gin's sweet spot so he would moan for him. He was reaching his limit though. Gin's hand had wrapped themselves around his own member and were moving with the tempo of the thrusts. "I….I….. bout… ta …" Gin's voice was shaking as he moaned out, he couldn't even finish a whole sentence. He let out a moan as he finally spilled his load into Gin, he made sure to ride it out. It didn't take long before Gin's load spilled all over them. He couldn't help the small pants that left his lips, Gin had actually given him a very interesting night. He slowly pulled out of Gin, a small gasp left the man's lips but he didn't seem that affected by it.

He rolled onto his back so he was laying by Gin on the bed, both of them were panting and both of them were silent. He didn't know if he could find words to describe what had just happened, he was actually oddly happy for once in his life. How had that happened? Never had sex really caused him any happiness, it was just a need before, never anything he truly really cared about. No one was an equal before. No Gin was far from being equal to him in power, yet he was oddly happy lying next to the man. He could hardly move his body though, sleep was the best thing right now. He couldn't even cover the two of them before his eyes started to close.

…..

A soft giggle echoed through the room but both of the men in the room were already asleep. _Master you shouldn't underestimate me. You aren't even immune to the effects of your own shikai. You'll thank me for it later though._ Kyōka Suigetsu had manifested into the form of a petite girl with long white hair and green eyes that wore a silver and green kimono. She slowly pulled the blanket over her master and his guest. _Sleep well master_. She couldn't help the small gasp that left her as the tiny shock hit her as her hand glazed over her master's chest. She couldn't help but wonder why her master had done anything so stupid as to trust that orb.

She couldn't hate him though, he only thought he was doing what he thought was right. If only he knew the outcome of it. Maybe the man that shared his bed now could help that from ever happening. She needed to heal the blackness in her master's heart before it was too late, this was the only way she could think of doing it.

 _Kyōka Suigetsu, do you honestly think that either of them will be too happy about this in the end?_

 _Shinso… it is for their own good. Not just my master's but yours as well._

 _I believe someone is trying to achieve too much._

 _If you could see what I saw…_

 _Then tell me what you saw. What was your purpose behind getting them together like this?_

 _So much blood and death, it was terrible. My master cannot be allowed to become one with that damn orb. I will make sure I stop that from ever happening. Though I can't do it alone._

 _Why should I help ya?_

 _Because in that future… your master dies. We have to stop it. My master hasn't smiled in decades, now look at him._ She looked at her master as he laid sleeping with a smile on his face. Never even in his sleep did he ever smile, but when he was sharing the bed with Gin, he actually smiled. That had to mean something.

 _Do ya think we can stop it?_

 _Everything can be rewritten… if you catch it at the right part. Now shall we talk about our plan for how to actually stop this?_

 _Why not. I can't have my master dying, now can I? I guess I'll help ya._


	2. Chapter 2

Ho groaned as he rolled over in his bed. What had happened? He was holding on to something, no not something … someone. He had to force his eyes to open, he wasn't sure what to expect. Last night was pretty much a blur, he didn't understand why anyone would be in his bed with him. No one was that brave or stupid to try to get into bed with him, and even if they were no one could get into his room without his permission. His heart stopped a little bit when he laid eyes on the male that was curled into him. Gin was in his bed. The covers had been kicked off on one side of the male's body to reveal that he was very much naked under the covers.

What the fuck happened? Why did he have no recollection of how a naked Gin Ichimaru ended up in his bed? This had to be some sort of joke. Yet he couldn't bring himself to wake the sleeping man next to him. He slowly sat up making sure not to make any sudden movements so he didn't wake the other man. Usually if he had been put in this situation he would have woken the person up and then thrown them out of the room as quickly as he could. Yet he couldn't bring himself to wake up the man that had been cuddled into him.

That was until the whimpering started. The man had rolled in the bed and started to whimper. The whimper became a series of gasps before icy blue eyes opened. The man looked around in confusion. "Captain Aizen? Why are ya here?"

"Why am I in my room? I would like to know why you are in MY room and MY bed." The male sat up and he got a very clear view of Gin, he couldn't help but look anywhere but at the naked man by him. No he was covered in…. no it couldn't be. How could that have happened? Gin winced as he sat up, clearly the male was in some sort of pain. Had he done something with Gin last night? Why couldn't he remember? Then it hit him. He couldn't help the small growl from leaving his lips, he was going to kill her.

"Ya room? I don't understand how it could be ya room. Captain Aizen what is that look for?"

"This is the look of me wanting to kill a certain female company I have." He bit his lip, no one knew that his zanpakutō was actually female.

"Female company?" Good Gin didn't understand what he was referring to.

"Just forget I said something." He had a feeling he was covered in cum just like Gin was, meaning he was in need of a nice shower. He just wasn't too sure about how he would get there without revealing himself too much to Gin. He had no problem with having male as company but he never had before. He just wasn't too thrilled about giving Gin so many openings to try to make an attempt at his life.

"Captain Aizen, why are ya lookin away like tat?"

"Gin just find your clothes and get out." Gin's hands had taken his own before he could do anything, the covers were being pulled down. "Gin" he couldn't help but hiss the man's name out.

"Are ya embarrassed now? Ya did apparently sleep with me… so ya shouldn't be."

"Out" he had to get this back in his territory again. Gin was leaning closer. He was too close, but his hands were being held down. Gin was surprisingly strong when he wanted to, well he had taught the male a lot of what he knew. Yet he hadn't taught Gin everything. The way Gin was holding onto him made sure he couldn't use kido at all, meaning he would have to try to out power Gin just by pure strength. Gin was pulling him closer to him and before he knew it Gin had kissed his lips. Gin's lips were surprisingly soft against his own. He couldn't stop himself from kissing the man back, but he did make sure to nip at Gin's lip to get the man to pull back from him.

"Ya want me ta stay. I can tell Captain Aizen. Some things don't lie." Damn it, Gin had managed to make him aroused by just kissing him and touching him. He was pathetic. He couldn't do this, he needed to put all of his effort into killing his own zanpakutō. "Don't make me drag ya Captain Aizen."

He couldn't help his eyes from going wider at what Gin said. He wasn't given a warning at all as Gin yanked him out of the bed so he was standing completely naked in front of the male. Had Gin always been this strong? No the man had never been able to do anything like this to him? Unless Gin had been lying about how strong he was in physical strength to him. Sure the man was a genius, sure he was skilled, but he sucked at kido. This man was not his equal at all, yet he was treating him like he owned him or something.

He had to try to drag his heels into the ground as Gin lead him towards the bathroom that he had in his room. He could see that the man was pushing through pain. "Let go, you're not going to take a shower with me. Don't even think about it." He had to fight to pull his hand away from Gin, which ended up with him losing his balance and falling over his own feet and onto Gin. He was not clumsy, he had never been clumsy in his life. Gin was laughing at him

"Sure bout that Captain Aizen. Ya body is telling me another story." Gin had lifted his hips so he grinded against him, he had to bite his lip to stop the moan from escaping. He was under an illusion that was all this was. He could make it through this.

"Stop that" he growled out. He forced himself to stand up. "I am very capable. I don't need you to help me."

"Will it kill ya to admit that ya like something…"

"Just because you woke up in the same bed as me doesn't mean anything."

"What does it mean then Captain Aizen?" Gin had a purring undertone to his voice and it was making his body do odd things. He saw no way out of this unless he told Gin the truth and he hated telling anyone the truth. Gin had gotten up and wrapped his arms around his waist trying to pull him closer again. Damn it, why was his body so weak all of a sudden near Gin?

"Tell me Captain Aizen" Gin was purring in his ear. Damn it why was the man trying to seduce him? He bit his lip, he would not break. Gin went to nibbling on his neck, he groaned deep in his throat as Gin hit a very sensitive spot on his neck. Gin must have heard him because the man bit into his neck, it wasn't a hard bite but it was hard enough. He couldn't help the moan that left his lips.

"Illusion…. Want…. To…. Kill… zanpakutō…" he couldn't get full sentences out as Gin worked on his neck. Why was he so weak now?

Gin did not stop after he had got the truth out against his will. Gin continued to nip and nibble at his neck, even going as far as sucking on the skin. "Well ya feel real enough…"

"Gin! Stop it" he couldn't stop the moan from entering his voice. He couldn't help the small yip as one of Gin's hands touched his butt.

"No ya feel real enough, maybe I should…"

"Touch me there and I will kill you" he couldn't help it, he hated that Gin was making him become a moaning pile of goo. He hated feeling weak.

"You're no fun."

"I'm myself… get used to it" he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to get rid of Gin even if he tried now. He slide out of Gin's grasp and started towards the bathroom.

Gin hurried after him. "Ya said get used to it, meaning ya getting used to the idea."

"It is an illusion, meaning it has to break eventually. I have no plans on allowing you to claim me though."

"Explain ta me how it is an illusion. Can ya zanpakutō really just do that to ya?"

"Kyōka Suigetsu is temperamental and tries to prove she can do anything to me as well. Apparently she believes I need someone in my life. I guess you're better than Momo." So he hadn't meant for all of that to slip out, but it had and he hated himself now.

"So ya zanpakutō is a girl..." He didn't let Gin finish as he stalked into the bathroom going to slam the door. "There is nothing wrong with it, Captain Aizen." Gin closed the door as he entered the bathroom. Great so he would have to deal with a very wet and naked Gin. Yet his body was oddly excited by that. He started the water, trying not to pay any attention to Gin.

"You better be going back to your room to sleep. You're not going to keep coming to my room."

"I like ya room though. It is so much nicer than the one ya gave me. "

"I'll go to your room then" he growled. He was getting annoyed by Gin. Annoyed would mean he wouldn't be turned on, yes he needed to stay like this.

"Ya room is ya room, that is what makes it better. "

"If you do this, most of the …"

"The hollows already hate me, I'll hang on ya just to make them hate me more. "

"You touch me outside of this room, you'll pay. I won't tolerate you hanging on me. Just stay in your control room…actually I'll find a new spot for you."

He had climbed into the shower and allowed the water to run down his body. His shower was probably big enough to fit three people within it, so adding Gin in it didn't make much of a difference. He wanted this to be over already, he couldn't handle Gin like this. He would rather have Gin plotting to kill him while pretending to be loyal to him. What did he have to do to get that Gin back? Did he have to stab the man like he stabbed Momo? Did he have to stab himself? He would figure out something, he needed to stop this illusion before it was too late. Even illusion could lead to real feelings, and he rather not develop feelings for Gin like he was already.

Why had Kyōka Suigetsu done this? He turned the water off after they had both gotten clean. Oh she would get it for making him into this melting pile of goo around Gin. He was a dominator, a seducer not the one who got seduced or dominated. He had a feeling he had dominated Gin, but what was to stop Gin from trying to top him? He quickly went into the room and started to dress.

"Why not wear a little less. Ya uniform is ta complex."

"I'm a Lord, and lords don't bear all for their subjects to see. I can't believe you would ask something like that." He was tying the sash around his waist when Gin pulled the sash from his hands. The vest fell open again before Gin tied it so his shirt hung open a bit more. "Are you happy now?"

"Gettin there. Sure I can't get ya to let me be around ya more so. I'll be good."

"Your definition of good and mine are not the same." He pulled on the shoes before going to retrieve Kyōka Suigetsu. He placed her in place, which was awkward because he wasn't use to the sash being so low.

"That wasn't a no."

"Do what you want, you do so anyways. I really don't want you in the control room anyways. I'll regret this later, but I have no better judgement right now with you."

Gin looked content with himself as he hid Shinso. So the man had brought the zanpakutō within his room. At least the man hadn't tried to kill him last night. "Captain Aizen why do ya have that look like ya don't trust me?"

"Because I am myself." He turned to walk out of the room, but Gin stopped him.

"Have ya every trusted anyone?"

"Those I have, fuck me over so I learned that this is better. "

Gin pulled him into a kiss before he could stop him. "Ya don't have to be alone anymore."

"You don't have feelings for me, it is all an illusion. An illusion I just need to figure out how to break. You'll hate me when it's over so don't promise things you can't keep." He turned around.

"Who hurt ya?"

Why did Gin care about this? This was simply an illusion, nothing more. Did Gin not realize he couldn't feel love? Why should it matter who hurt him? It wasn't like he could undo the past. It wasn't like he could change anything. He yanked away from him before he could do anything and left the room. Those memories were in the past, there was nothing anyone can do. They would all pay one day when his plan succeeded. Gin was following him, great.

"Why do ya do that?"

"Because you don't really want or need to know my life story. "

"Why won't ya tell me?"

"Because." He quicken his pace, flashstep wouldn't help him, so he just continued in a normal pace.

"Captain Aizen."

"Just leave me alone about it. If you're going to follow me around like this, respect my boundaries. I'm not open with anyone for a reason." He didn't know if he could handle this, he would need to be alone if he was going to try to contact Kyōka Suigetsu. He needed to focus on that rather than Gin annoying him. He knew the man didn't have feelings for him, he knew that Gin wanted him dead, so why would he tell Gin anything.

So maybe a part of him did feel bad about telling Gin that. This Gin wanted to be there for him, but he knew Gin's true intent, he couldn't fall in love with his snake. Why would Kyōka Suigetsu do this to him anyways? Why with Gin? He understood that she wanted him to have someone, but Gin wasn't it. Gin couldn't provide him with an heir it was contradictory. He walked in silence to the throne room and took a seat, Gin stood awkwardly by the throne.

"Lord Aizen, we have intruders." He looked up at Ulquiorra as the Espadas monotone voice filled his ears. Great just what he needed.

"Is it Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"It is, shall I destroy them before they can reach Los Noches?"

"No let them pass… actually I'll take care of it myself. "

"Lord Aizen, such trash is not worth your presence."

"Ulquiorra, I need you to make sure no one gets in my way. If anyone goes after Ichigo Kurosaki, I will punish them myself. You're free to go now." He sighed as Ulquiorra left the room.

"Ya actually happy about them coming to rescue the girl." It wasn't a question, it was like Gin knew.

"You could say that. I knew it was going to happen. It is something that I can plan for. Something that can't be messed with. Come along, I might as well take you with me."

He had a plan that included using Ichigo to get what he wanted. He had to break the illusion one way or another.

….

 _Oh Master._

 _See Kyōka, ya plan is gonna backfire._

 _It isn't over yet. I know my master, he has his own plan. Let's just see how it plays out._

 _If my master comes to any harm, don't think I won't try to kill ya and ya master._

 _That is the problem, my master wants to become immortal._

 _That is impossible._

 _No the orb of destruction can bring it to him, but for a price. I've seen it._

Shinso sighed and decided to follow Kyōka Suigetsu again to see just how her plan worked to save their masters.


End file.
